


Shelter From The Storm

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Shelter From The Storm

The first fat drops of rain started to fall as you reached the car. You pulled the passenger side door open and sat down, glancing out the windshield at the dark, swirling clouds. “It’s going to be a bad one.”

John glanced up at the sky before jamming the key in the ignition. When the engine turned over but didn’t start he hit the steering wheel with an open hand. “Not today girl,” he muttered under his breath.

There was a flash of lightning so bright it hurt your eyes and the accompanying rumble of thunder made you jump in your seat. “John…”

“I’m trying Y/N.” He turned the key again, pumping the clutch, but the car wouldn’t turn over.

By now the rain was so heavy you could barely see in front of the car. When the next flash of lightning lit the area up you saw something dropping from the sky, a swirling mass that terrified you more than the chupacabra you had just killed ever could.

You opened your mouth to try and warn John, but a small squeak is all that came out. You reached over and grabbed his arm, your nails digging into his skin.

He looked up and saw the tornado heading towards the car. “Fuck.”

Abandoning the ignition, he grabbed your arm and opened the driver’s side door, dragging you across the center console and out into the rain.

“What the fuck are you doing?” you screamed, trying to turn back for the car. “There’s a tornado John!”

“We need to get back to the barn.” He was pulling your arm.

“The car,” you yelled, fighting him.

Reaching back to grab your arms with both hands he shook you slightly. “Goddamn it Y/N trust me.”

Falling silent at his outburst you nodded. John let go of your arms, taking your hand in his and running for the barn the chupacabra had been in.

You followed behind him, soaked. The wind was whipping your hair around your face making it hard to see and with the lightning and thunder you were sure this was the apocalypse starting after all.

You could hear the twister, as loud as a train, but you had no idea where it was at.

Finally you reached the abandoned barn. You helped John put the lock down on the door once you were inside, not that a lock would keep a tornado out.

Glancing around the space, John saw a horse stall in the back. “This way,” he said, pulling you into the stall. He took the time to shut and lock that door as well before pushing you to the floor, his body covering yours.

You heard the roof above you creaking with the strain of the wind and it was only a few seconds later that pieces of it snapped off, flying off into the sky and letting the rain in.  
You scream was lost in the thunder and you felt John tighten his grip on you, rolling you under the old feeder trough.

You gripped his shirt in your fists as tight as you could, eyes closed against the grit flying around the room. Burying your face in his chest for protection, you caught the scent of his soap and leather. You had a flash of amusement that even in the middle of a tornado John Winchester could turn you on before a heavy piece of equipment in the main room was picked up and slammed against the wall of the stall.

And then it was gone, almost as sudden as it had come on it disappeared, leaving an eerie silence in it’s wake. The rain stopped and the air became deathly still.

You slowly released your grip on John’s shirt and opened your eyes to find him looking down at you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded, afraid if you opened your mouth you might start crying.

John must have seen the shock in your eyes. “Hey, it’s gone now. You are okay,” he said, soothing the hair back from your face.

You looked up at him, his weight still pressing you to the floor of the barn and water dripping from his hair. Without stopping to think about what you were doing you leaned up and kissed him, freeing your hands from between your bodies to cup his face as you brushed your lips against his.

John settled into the kiss for a moment before pulling back. “Y/N, what are you doing?”

“I want you, you want me. What’s the problem?” you asked, trying to tug him back down.

“The problem is that you are younger than my sons and their friend. I’m a recently brought back from the dead old man.”

“I’m sorry, I misunderstood. I thought you wanted me too,” you brought your hands up to press on his chest, trying to slide out from underneath him.

John tightened his grip. “You didn’t misunderstand anything sweetheart. I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you. Every time we go on a hunt together I’m distracted, torn between wanting to protect you from everything and wanting to hold you down in my bed until you are crying my name.”

You felt electricity rush up your spine as he spoke and you leaned up to capture his lips.

“I’m not going to fuck you on the floor of a dirty barn just because you are feeling a rush from that storm,” he said, pulling back again.

“How about you fuck me on the floor of a dirty barn because I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you since the night we met? Or because I think about you every time I touch myself in the shower? Or maybe because your smell right now is driving me wild and I’m begging you to do it,” you whispered in his ear, thrusting up against his hardness to emphasize your point.

John groaned, his hands releasing your arms to run up through your wet hair, pulling you to his mouth. His kiss was bruising and when he bit your lower lip before swiping his tongue across it you almost came.

You reached down and unzipped his jeans, sliding your hand inside to grip him. He groaned, mouth trailing away from yours to place a kiss against your neck before sucking, marking your skin.

“It’s too wet and dirty in here for this. You deserve better,” he said, pushing himself in your fist as he reached down to undo your jeans.

“John, please.”

Pulling back and sitting up slightly, he took his soaked flannel off, laying it on the ground beside you before grabbing your hips and shifting you over so it was under your body. He quickly pulled your wet sneakers off before removing your jeans, tossing them into the trough.

“Are you sure?” he asked as he slid his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down to your mouth. “Yes…need you…”

Holding your panties to the side, he buried himself inside you. “Fuck Y/N,” he whispered in your ear. “So fucking warm.”

You wrapped your legs around his waist, your feet pushing his jeans further down with each thrust he made.

John brought his lips back to yours, kissing you as your nails dug into his shirt with each push forward.

It started to rain through the hole in the ceiling as you came, clinching around him and crying out. John followed, your name falling from his lips as he stilled, his release filling you.

Slowly pulling away, he brushed the hair back from your face and kissed your forehead before reaching your lips. “Are you okay?”

“Can we do that again when we get to the car?” you asked, grinning.

John laughed. “If the car is still there when we get back you have a deal.”

“And if it’s not?”

“Then I guess we just come back here, call my sons to come get us, and spend the four hours it will take them to get here trying to find a place in this barn where I can properly explore your body.”

You leaned up to kiss him again. “Sounds like a win/win to me.”

 


End file.
